The Story Of A Warrior
by kelsoheart
Summary: This is the story of a warrior called Beka Kelruf. She is 19 years old. Her parents were killed when the Fire Nation raided their Earth Kingdom village. Beka was made into a slave. She was only eight years old. Rated T for swearing and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. Wish I did though. I do have claim to Beka and Sam however.**

**I'll do a repeat of the summary here just to annoy you: This is the story of a warrior called Beka Kelruf. She is 19 years old. Her parents were killed when the Fire Nation raided their Earth Kingdom village. Beka was made into a slave. She was only eight years old. **

**As a note, the Arena is like the Coliseum of Rome. It is in the Fire Nation and gladiators fight for the entertainment of the masses. Also, this takes place after the comet but the war still goes on.**

Beka POV

I stared into the mirror, studying the person looking at me.

I examine how much I have changed over the years.

I am five feet, ten inches tall and have pale skin for someone of the Earth Nation. I weigh 140 pounds which my best friend and roomate Sam says means I have triple the muscle a girl my age should. I am told I would be pretty if not for the scars and true enough, the mirror show a fine nose and high cheekbones. The eyes in the mirror are a kind of blue-gray. My hair has darkened over the years to a darkish blond. I grin as I finger the spiked strap in my hand and take in the now loose hair behind my shoulders. In a few minutes I will have my hair in a long braid down my back with the spiked strap woven into it.

You might wonder why I braid a weapon into my hair. Am I paranoid? A coward? No.

I was taken from my Earth Nation village when I was eight years old. I worked as a slave for six years in the Fire Nation palace. One day, a man shoved me into a corner and started groping me. I shoved him off, and then nearly killed him with a beating. The Arena Master was present and he smiled. He offered me a escape from slavery. Needless to say, I took it. For five years now I have fought and killed in the Arena. Long ago I lost track of how many men I had slaughtered. I am the only woman here besides Sam.

Samantha Coreta is my best friend. She has been here for three years and is 18 years old. Sam is only 5'3 and many think her weak. That has always proved to be their downfall. Sam is from the Water Tribe, from the North Pole. She was captured the day of the comet, four years ago. Unfortunately for the Fire Nation, the comet for some reason did not give them the amount of energy they needed to win the war. The Arena exists to help people forget the war says the Arena Master. Me and Sam think it exists to make him money. Sam has the traditional dark skin of the Water Tribe and the usual black hair, blue eyes, blah, blah, blah. There are two things that set us apart from our people though. We both have short tempers and neither of us are benders. When Sam is angry she explodes, shouting, punching and screaming. When I get mad my face feels frozen, my eyes narrow and my words become snarls. I suddenly see everything more clearly and am able to focus on my target. Then one of two things happen. Sometimes I remain calm, and slowly inch forwards, stalking before going for the kill. This is normally on the battlefield. The rest of the time I explode worse than Sam, she claims that it is my version of the Avatar State, that I am able to do and say things which I would never normally.

"Beka, hello, anybody home?" I wake suddenly and see Sam waving her hand in front of my face. I turn and glare at her. "Greetings, o sleepy one" Sam is the only one who can resist the urge to freak out when I glare at them. "I'd let you daydream a little longer but the AM says we need to get our butts up to the Pit to greet the Fire Lord now or he'll feed us to the lionturtles. Not that I'm worried. You could beat the crap out of them even without a weapon. "Then she vanished out the door.

I rolled my eyes and quickly braided my hair before following Sam. The Pit is what we call the floor of the Arena. It is where we fight, where the blood is spilled.

Turning a corner I see the ancient oak door in front of me and stop. Inhale, exhale.

I shut my eyes and step into the Pit.

**I hope you liked that chapter! Please pretty please with sugar and diamonds and a cherry on top review! Also, for those of you wondering the hell I put Jet as a main character you have to wait and see!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. You should know who I do own though..**

**Unfortunately, I will soon be "out of office" for a whole week. Don't hold your breath waiting for the next chapters.**

Beka POV

My eyes snapped open as I stepped into the Pit.

It's not really a pit, just a big, flat circle filled covered in sand. The seats are about fifteen feet above the floor so there is no chance of a combatant escaping into the audience.

Today though, something is different. A wire screen splits the Pit in half and on my side of the screen are a set of makeshift stairs leading up into the seats. Sam and the Arena Master are standing next to the stairs. Sam grins at me "Lets go slowpoke." Then we both climb the stairs into the seats.

As I settle down I remember when I have seen the Pit like this before.

Six months, a year, two years and three years ago war prisoners have been here. Together, without weapons, they will fight a canyon-crawler. Those who survive will become gladiators. Those who are too badly wounded to fight will return to prison. And those who die, well it's kind of obvious.

Suddenly a voice booms out over the crowd, the Fire Lord stands on a platform as he speaks to citizens and gladiators alike.

"Today, fresh from the war, we have some very valuable prisoners." Glancing down I note the servants scurrying to disassemble the stairs and screen. Others haul the prisoners out into the pit.

"I give you the band of rebels who destroyed the town of Kahoka!" This is met with a thunder of cheers from the citizens. I remember Kahoka, the rebels blew up the Shingshang Dam and flooder the town completely.

The servants shove one man forwards and a hail of boos, hisses and rotten vegetables rain down on him.

"This is their leader!" The Fire Lord roars. "And he shall today fight alongside his men, defenseless against a canyon-crawler!"

From my seat I examine the man. He is only a little taller than me, with brown hair and eyes. I can guess his age as about twenty. Young for a rebel, but then, some of the ones behind him are not older than 15.

Then all at once the servants vanish, fleeing the pit as the gate opposite the rebels is raised.

The canyon-crawler lurches out, shrieking as it detects the fresh meat before it. The leader turns and the rebels scatter, trying to confuse it. Suddenly, a quick lunge to the left and a small boy vanishes. The crowd roars. A giant of a man lumbers forward and faces the crawler. The beast screams and lunges, gutting the man, but not before he rips away its bottom jaw. More rebels dart forward and assail the beast. Left, right, left again. With each snap the crawler claims more lives. Suddenly the leader and one girl are all that is left. He charges and leaps, landing with his boots piercing the crawlers' eyes. The beast shrieks in pain and, suddenly blind charges into the wall just below where Sam and me sit. It gives one last furious call, then rolls over, dead.

The servants reappear and quickly rebuild the staircase. Sam walks along beside me grinning. "Well that was some fight huh?" I smile and laugh with her but my eyes rest on the girl and her leader. She reaches up to touch his shoulder. "It will be okay Jet, it will be okay." His head jerks up and he glares at her before stalking off. Only I hear him whisper "It will never be okay."

As we filed down into the mess hall for lunch I could only think. _The boy Jet is right. Once you get trapped in a place like here after living all your life free, you will never be okay._

Me and Sam got lucky, we already had strict families so the rules and troubles here were nothing new. But from what I had heard the rebels lived completely free. As we joined a group of our friends at a table Ryarn, who has been here for ten years looked up. "We're taking bets on how long the new guy lasts before going nuts." I hear Sam speak "I'll bet a month." My gaze drifts to were Jet sits staring at his food. "He won't last two weeks" I hear myself say.

**Well I got in Jet, and the girl is Smellerbee.**

**Before you panic, yes they will get out of the Arena and no there will be nothing involving romance. I already got 4 reveiws, please keep them coming!**

**Also, I was asked about this and yes, in the next chapter Beka WILL fight in a match. Now I'm going to torment you and force you to think about what it will be. A platapusbear, another canyon-crawler, a lionturtle or just another human? MWAHAHA! **


End file.
